In recent years, for the purpose of saving energy in an electrophotographic technique, a reduction in power consumption of a fixing device which consumes a lot of electricity is progressing, and therefore, also a toner is required to be fixed at a lower temperature.
In offices, while high-gloss and clear full-color images such as posters, advertisements and photos are demanded, a demand for low-gloss images in a monochrome mode is high because if a high-gloss image is formed in the case of a monochrome image such as a document or a slip, light is reflected much in a character part and the characters are less easy to read. In this manner, demands for gloss in the cases of full-color images and monochrome images to be output from an image forming apparatus adaptable to full color are contradictory to each other, and a toner satisfying such contradictory demands is demanded.